Jamás
by Mmmasip
Summary: [One-shot] Y supieron que entre ellos no cabía nada de aquello. No cabía la vergüenza, ni el dolor, ni siquiera el miedo. Supieron que, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera traer el tiempo, a pesar de las veces que se pelearían, que se gritarían, que llegarían a odiarse, a pesar de todo eso, entre ellos solo cabía ese amor, tan puro, tan hermoso. [Lemon. Rated MA por contenido erótico]


_Esta historia ocurre justo después de la Batalla de Hogwarts,_

 _y por supuesto,_

 _la mayoría de personajes y lugares pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J. K. Rowling_

Ron y Hermione caminaron en silencio de vuelta a su tienda. Un silencio espeso, denso, que les rodeaba como una niebla blanquecina, que se colaba ligeramente entre ellos sin pedir permiso. Ron andaba a su alrededor, sin separarse del todo de la chica pero sin tocarla tampoco, sin llegar a cerrar la escasa distancia que existía entre ellos. No se atrevía. Aunque su brazo flotaba involuntario cerca de Hermione en una especie de gesto de protección disimulada, no se atrevía a colocarlo sobre sus hombros o en su espalda, temeroso de sacarla a la fuerza de aquel trance en el que parecía estar inducida. Un trance a base de miradas perdidas y peligrosas lágrimas asomando por los ojos, contenidas antes de empezar a derramarse calladas por las mejillas.

...

Llevaban exactamente cuarenta y siete días en aquel país extranjero, en aquella tierra extraña. Vagando de pueblo _muggle_ en pueblo _muggle,_ sin parar más de un par de días en cada uno de ellos. Lo suficiente para registrar cada rincón y volver a recoger la tienda para aparecerse en la población siguiente. Ron se había prometido a sí mismo después de la batalla de Hogwarts, después de todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en los meses previos, que no volvería a hacer camping jamás en su vida. Pero cuando Hermione le había comunicado que se marchaba a Australia en busca de sus padres, no había podido resistir la necesidad de acompañarla. Ella no se lo había pedido, pero Ron quería ir igualmente, por muy difícil que fuera separarse de su familia en aquellos momentos dolorosos. También se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás, en toda su vida, nunca, volvería a abandonar a Hermione. Así que los dos habían vuelto a empacar sus mochilas en aquel minúsculo bolsito de cuentas de la chica y se habían aparecido en aquel desconocido país.

Al principio, aquel viaje no estaba siendo ni tan tedioso ni tan molesto como Ron había pensado que sería. Casi se sentía hasta bien, como unas vacaciones. En parte porque se sentía bien salir de aquel sentimiento agridulce que gobernaba en la Madriguera. Dulce por la paz que había traído la victoria, una paz insólita, sosegada, que les habría de acompañar para el resto de sus vidas. Agrio por el infinito peso de las pérdidas durante la guerra; por aquel inmenso vacío que había dejado en su interior las muertes de la batalla. Y es que, una guerra nunca llega a acabar del todo, sino que los posos del miedo, la tristeza y el dolor, se quedan en tu cuerpo, ronroneado silenciosos hasta el final de tus días. Sin embargo, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, la tarea supuestamente feliz de encontrar a los padres de Hermione, de recuperar sus memorias y traerles de vuelta, se hacía cada vez más complicada, cada vez más punzante. Y lo que había comenzado como un viaje agradable, una excursión, la primera que pasaban los dos jóvenes, totalmente solos, totalmente libres para mirarse y quererse sin los miedos y las cobardías de la adolescencia; se había ido tornando amarga poco a poco. Hermione sufría, sufría silenciosa intentando contener aquel dolor con sonrisas mentirosas que no llegaban a subirle a los ojos. Y Ron, bueno, Ron se desesperaba. Se desesperaba cada vez más porque hubiese preferido verla sufrir en alto, claramente, abiertamente. Porque de esa forma podría confortarla, o al menos intentarlo aunque no lo consiguiera, en vez de nadar en la torpeza patosa de quién no sabe qué hacer o qué decir.

Habían registrado ya más de veinte localidades en busca de los señores Granger. Cada casa, cada edificio, cada granja y cada calle. Siguiendo el plan meticulosamente elaborado que Hermione llevaba escrito en pergaminos llenos de fechas, mapas llenos de puntos señalados y anotaciones de viejos recuerdos que pudieran indicarle en qué lugar de aquella condenadamente inmensa tierra habían ido a parar su padres. Ron solía mirar incrédulo todas aquellas notas. ¿Cuántos dentistas de esos podría haber en un mismo país? Pero la verdad era que Hemione había tenido razón cuando le había asegurado que aquello sería casi tan complicado como buscar Horrocruxes. Porque no había sido hasta esa mañana, hasta la mañana del día cuarenta y siete de viaje, cuando por fin habían encontrado el paradero de su familia. Y de todas formas, aun quedaban muchos días más hasta que consiguieran revertir los efectos del hechizo que Hermione había lanzado sobre ellos para protegerlos de los horrores de la vencida guerra contra Lord Voldemort.

 _'Consulta odontológica del Señor y la Señora Granger'_ rezaba la plaquita metálica que coronaba la puerta de color azul de aquel edificio de dos plantas. Estaba situado en una de las calles principales de una pequeña localidad costera al oeste de Brisbane, rodeado de tiendas, restaurantes y toda la actividad que un pueblo como aquel podía ofrecer. Nerviosa, Hermione había respirado hondo, muy profundamente, enfrente de aquella puerta de madera, sintiendo como todo el aire, cargado de salitre y olor a mar, se le hinchaba en los pulmones. Ron, a su lado, la había tomado levemente por la cintura, presionando solo un segundo para infligirle algo de valor y que la chica supiera, por si aun no le había quedado claro, que él estaría allí para ella pasara lo que pasara. Finalmente, con los dedos aun temblando sobre el picaporte, Hermione se había decidido a entrar. Una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, empujada por los nervios, las expectativas y una felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Al entrar, la campanita de encima de la puerta anunció su vista con un divertido tintineo y una mujer de facciones amables y los ojos del mismo color avellana de los de Hermione, salió a su encuentro. "¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros, jóvenes?" Preguntó la señora Granger afablemente, mirándoles desde detrás de un mostrador. Alrededor de este, pegadas a la pared de la pequeña sala, descansaban unas sillas metálicas y una mesita con revistas _muggles_ , de esas que tienen las fotografías quietas y silenciosas. "No teníais cita ¿verdad?" Preguntó de nuevo ojeando unos expedientes que asomaban en uno de los cajones del mostrador, ante el aparente mutismo de los dos chicos.

Hermione se había quedado paralizada. Paralizada y completamente muda. Como si sus músculos faciales no fueran capaces de articular palabra o sus piernas capaces de moverse. No la reconocía. Su madre no la reconocía. La parte más racional y lógica de su cabeza sabía a ciencia cierta que aquello iba a ocurrir. El éxito de aquella estratagema para protegerles de los ataques de los mortífagos residía en que el hechizo _obliviate_ había resultado a la perfección y sus padres habían dejado de recordar que alguna vez tuvieron una hija. Sin embargo, una parte dentro de ella, no en su cabeza, sino a la altura del pecho, no había podido evitar dejar aletear a un ínfima brisa de esperanza según se habían ido aproximando a aquel edificio, y es que, ya se sabe, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, por muy estúpido que eso pueda ser.

La mujer la miró sinceramente preocupada, entornando los ojos para tratar de entender el gesto de aquella muchacha. Algo en ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar, casi como un recuerdo que no conseguía ubicar en su memoria. "¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, querida?" Preguntó con un tono afectivo. Justo en ese momento, su marido, el señor Granger, salía de una de las puertas del fondo del pasillo vistiendo una extraña bata blanca. Con una sonrisa, una sonrisa escueta, contenida, muy parecida a las que acostumbraba a vestir Hermione, el hombre se situó junto a su esposa pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y mirando expectante a los dos jóvenes. La chica, delante, encogida como de miedo o frío, la mirad rápida pasando de él a su esposa y de su esposa a él, los labios entreabiertos con las palabras atascadas en algún nudo en la garganta. El joven, con su cuerpo larguirucho asomando detrás de ella, nervioso, pasando el peso de uno al otro pie, los ojos esquivos con un interés insólito en los cordones de sus zapatos.

Su padre tampoco la reconocía. Aquello fue mucho más de lo que Hermione podía sostener en su cuerpo así que unas lágrimas, que la chica no recordaba cómo o cuándo habían llegado a acumularse en sus ojos, se desbordaron al fin por sus mejillas, arrastrando la piel a su paso, arañándola, destruyendo las colinas de su alma al bajar bravas como un torrente, llevándose la vegetación y dejándola vacía, desprotegida ante el frío. No aguantó más y sus piernas acabaron por atender a las súplicas de su cabeza que las instaba a moverse. Hermione salió corriendo. Salió corriendo a través de Ron, a través de la puerta de madera azul, calle abajo. Salió corriendo como jamás había corrido en toda su vida, más incluso que en medio del fulgor de la batalla, porque esta vez, huía de algo que no estaba fuera sino dentro de sí misma. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que ya no podía sentir más que su respiración entrecortada, dolorosa, punzante. "Lo siento..." musitó Ron al abandonar también aquella casa detrás de Hermione, al dejar allí plantados a aquellas dos personas que no entendían nada, a aquellos dos padres que no sabían que eran padres.

Hermione era rápida, muy rápida, pero las largas piernas del chico le permitieron alcanzarla sin dificultad al final de la calle. La chica se agarraba el costado intentando mitigar las punzadas de flato por la carrera, mientras las lágrimas saladas, amargas, hirientes, caían sin descanso ni tregua, resbalando por la piel de su rostro. Ron se acercó a ella dudoso pero la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, firmemente, sosteniéndola. Ella se había resistido al principio sin saber cómo canalizar aquel ímpetu de tristeza y rabia que le había nacido dentro como un viento huracanado. Pero al final, se había derrumbado en él, sobre su pecho, entre su varonil abrazo. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue sosegando y el dolor, demasiado intenso al principio, también se fue mitigando ligeramente, hasta convertirse en un lejano pero continuo murmullo. Con la cara todavía hundida entre los pliegues del jersey de Ron, con los dedos aferrándose inconscientemente a esa 'R' que tenía tejida sobre el pecho, Hermione consiguió decir al fin "Volvamos a la tienda". Reticentemente se fueron separando y una especie de barrera invisible se colocó indiscreta entre ellos, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, sin que ninguno quisiera que estuviese allí. Pero es que, Ron no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer para consolarla, y a Hermione, simplemente, nada podía consolarla ahora. Volvieron despacio hasta el camping _muggle_ donde habían instalado su tienda y pasaron el resto del día en aquel inusitado silencio. Aunque Ron había intentado suavizar la situación y endulzarla con palabras y esperanzas que no acaba de creerse del todo, Hermione en esos momentos no podía oír más que los quejidos de su corazón y los lamentos de su alma. Al final, después de un largo día de miradas esquivas y pesadumbre, y después de una cena que no había llegado a tocar realmente, la chica decidió acostarse temprano aun vestida. Ron terminó de recoger los platos y de apagar las luces dispuesto a dormir él también. Quizás, mañana sería otro día, un día mejor, un día más fácil.

"Ron..." Suspiró Hermione escondida entre las sábanas de su cama. "¿Te importa venir a dormir conmigo?". Ron no lo pensó dos veces y con un último movimiento de la varita terminó de apagar la única vela que quedaba encendida en la tienda y se encaminó rápidamente hacía la cama de Hermione. Quizás con demasiada rapidez. El chico había deseado dormir con ella desde el primer día, había deseado estar lo más pegado a ella posible. Pero la chica había colocado dos camas separadas, estableciendo así tajantemente el límite de lo que era lícito y no lícito hacer. Así que a Ron, no le había quedado más que mirarla en la distancia por las noches, imaginándose como sería el sentirla dormir apaciblemente junto a él, notar su cuerpo cálido, su piel suave contra su propia piel. A lo mejor, había sido mejor así, dado que a Ron, cada vez le costaba más controlar su fuertes impulsos hormonales cuando estaba cerca de ella. Sin embargo, aquella vez había sido ella la que le había pedido que se acercara, así que no sería él quien le negase esa voluntad.

Con cuidado, fue metiéndose debajo de las mantas y acurrucándose junto a ella. Hermione se movió ligeramente hacia él, dejándose abrazar, la cabeza colocada sobre su torso y la boca y la nariz en la curva donde su cuello se unía a los hombros, una mano sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando al compás de la respiración pesada del chico. Pesada porque entre aquel escondrijo de sábanas y abrazos, el aroma de ella le llegaba hasta la nariz y Ron necesitaba respirarlo lentamente, guardándolo todo en su interior. Hermione se volvió a acomodarse aun más, explayándose sobre él, subiendo la mano que había dejado descansar en el pecho del chico, acariciándolo todo a su paso, hasta su cuello, hasta hundir los dedos en el pelo de su nuca; mientras las piernas se colocaban indecentes enredándose en las de él, frotándose perezosas. Ron se removió ligeramente incómodo, temiendo que Hermione pudiese notar el bulto que comenzaba a endurecerse incontrolable en su entrepierna. Sabía que no era el momento, sabía que Hermione le necesitaba allí porque estaba triste, muy triste, y lo último que debía hacer era mostrarle de esa forma sus indecentes deseos obscenos. Pero es que le resultaba tan difícil; con Hermione, controlarse era tan increíblemente difícil. Sin embargo, la chica no lo notó o simplemente decidió ignorarlo y no decir nada al respecto mientras seguía tumbada sobre él, respirando suavemente, tocándole con su aliento cálido en la superficie del cuello.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Hermione se sentía bien. Más segura, menos dolorida, como si hubiese llegado a un lugar lejano, muy lejano, apartado de todas las miserias de la vida real. No entendía ahora porque se había mantenido separada de Ron durante todas aquellas horas. Separada de su contacto, de su genuino calor, cuando lo único que debía hacer para sentirse mejor era eso, estar junto a él, estar en él. Le quería. Le había querido siempre, casi desde el primer instante en el que se había visto, aunque no lo supiera. Le quería con su infinita torpeza, con su terca obstinación, con sus continuas peleas. Le quería porque solo mirarle le hacía sonreír, inevitablemente, imparablemente; porque su pecho se llenaba de una brisa cálida, brillante, increíblemente placentera cada vez que veía ese color azul cielo de sus ojos, cada vez que podía acercarse al mapa de pecas que como estrellas surcaban el cielo de su piel. Se volvió a mover sobre él, presionando el cuerpo contra el suyo un poco más, sus dedos acariciándole la parte de atrás de su cuello, mientras sus labios se posaban en la de delante, besándolo suavemente. Ron respondió apretándola en silencio con más fuerza, deslizando una mano por su brazo, por su espalda, trazando el recorrido de su espina dorsal, arriba y abajo, por encima de la ropa. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorriendo ese mismo camino y le siguió besando en el cuello con más intensidad, entreabriendo los labios, atrapando pequeñas superficies de piel entre la cavidad húmeda y cálida de su boca.

Ron dejó escapar un gruñido de placer involuntario al sentir aquellas caricias sensuales por la piel erógena de su cuello, el bulto de su entrepierna despertándose aun más. Lentamente bajó la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron con los de Hermione, dulcemente al principio, con hambre después, voraces, desesperados por abrirse y dar paso a su lengua, desesperado porque esta se encontrara con la de ella y comenzara aquella batalla conocida de lametones y juegos de saliva. Se besaban, se comían apasionadamente el uno al otro, más incluso de lo que lo habían hecho hasta ahora, con más ansias ávidas y golosas. Inconscientemente, las manos de Ron se colaron aventureras, osadas, debajo de la camiseta de Hermione y ella contestó bajando lentamente el brazo, pero no para apartarle ni para pararle, sino para deslizarse también debajo de la ropa del chico y dibujar una caricia suave y pegajosa por la piel de su torso, hundiéndose, extraviándose por los valles y montañas que formaban sus músculos. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos y Hermione era plenamente consciente de ello. Plenamente consciente de que si seguía, estaría cruzando una frontera invisible y sería muy difícil volver a atrás. Pero le necesitaba. Le necesitaba con un anhelo que traspasaba su alma. Le necesitaba físicamente, realmente, allí, ahora, entre las sombras tenues y confidentes de su tienda, entre el calor templado de sus mantas. Le necesitaba como nunca había necesitado antes a alguien, como nunca había necesitado tanto algo. Necesitaba perderse en él, en sus caricias, en el sabor de su saliva, en su olor. Perderse para olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría fuera del espacio minúsculo que ocupaban ellos dos. E iba a demostrárselo. Iba a decírselo a base de roces y besos hambrientos.

Despacio, fue subiendo la mano más y más por su torso, subiendo a la vez el jersey y la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Ron entendió el gesto y se incorporó un instante en la cama para quitárselo todo por encima de la cabeza, volviendo enseguida a abalanzarse sobre ella, volviendo a seguir besándola, a seguir acariciándola, ganado cada vez más territorio con una avanzadilla de besos que dejaban un reguero desde su mandíbula, su cuello, casi lamiéndola, disfrutando del dulce sabor que desprendía su piel. Estaba ya totalmente encima de ella, entre sus piernas, los huesos de sus caderas presionado el uno contra el otro. Su miembro totalmente duro contra el sexo de ella. "Ron..." Suspiró Hermione en un gemido bajo, arrastrado. Un gemido de placer que le instaba a seguir un poco más allá, conquistando un trozo más de ella. Ron pensó que jamás había oído nada tan hermoso como su nombre susurrado entre aquellos labios, entre los labios de Hermione, y con el impulso que le daba aquel gemido, se incorporó otro instante, esta vez para deslizar la camiseta de ella. Aunque sin poder resistirse, le quitó también el sujetador, los dedos ligeramente temblorosos sobre aquel broche; y se quedó mirándola, deleitándose con la preciosa imagen de Hermione, completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, debajo de él, con los frondosos rizos esparcidos por la almohada y la saliva brillando en su boca entreabierta.

Hermione se sintió ligeramente cohibida bajo él. Ron nunca la había mirado de aquella forma. Siempre la observaba con un algo más encerrado en el color claro de sus ojos, un amor inmenso que la dejaba atrapada en ese azul cálido. Pero ahora era diferente. Había un deseo, un impulso casi animal en la manera en la que su mirada iba devorándola poco a poco, dejando un quemazón ardiente allí donde posaba sus ojos. Hermione no pudo soportar más aquel calor, que casi evaporaba el poco aire que quedaba entre ellos, y se incorporó también sobre la cama, abrazándose con furia, con rabia, a sus hombros colgándose de ellos para no desmayarse. De repente, con una fuerza y un valor que no sabía que tenía y que seguramente nacía del interior de su sexo, le empujó ligeramente hasta tumbarlo sobre su espalda, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Su pelo, salvaje, le caía ambos lados de la cara al mirarle, enmarcando sus facciones en las sombras, enmarcando aquel gesto que pedía más en silencio. Ron la cogió de cuello y la beso en los labios, profundamente, metiendo la lengua en su boca, húmeda, juguetona, sin timidez ni miedo, dejándose llevar, extraviándose en sus propios deseos ávidos y ansiosos. Si quería parar, tendría que ser Hermione la que lo pidiese en voz alta porque él ya no podía ni intentar sostenerse.

Se besaron de aquella forma salvaje un rato más, en un beso que acababa y volvía a ocurrir de manera infinita, que iba y volvía entre miradas osadas, cargadas de desesperación y placer a partes iguales. Sus órganos más íntimos se frotaban involuntariamente, indecorosamente, mientras poco a poco, Hermione iba acariciando con sus dedos, con sus labios, con su lengua, cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo del chico. Rozando cada peca, cada lunar, cada espacio de piel pálida y tibia. Surcando el paisaje que formaban los músculos de sus hombros, los huesos de su cadera. De repente, sus manos temerarias estaban bajando más allá del límite que marcaba la cinturilla del pantalón de Ron. Le temblaba todo el brazo, cada milímetro de piel y carne de sus manos. Sin embargo, no reculó hacia atrás sino que siguió aventurándose arriesgada, arrastrando la palma por encima de su abultado miembro erecto. El chico soltó un suspiro complacido al sentir aquella caricia nueva e inesperada, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitándose en sus pulmones. Hermione sonrió satisfecha por aquella reacción, ya no le importaba temblar, ya no le importaba que el tiritar de sus dedos delatasen su nerviosismo inexperto. Porque era Ron, su Ron, su amigo, el que estaba debajo de ella, sintiendo esas caricias principiantes y aprendices. Era Ron el que apretó los puños y los párpados intentando contener los gruñidos salvajes de gozo que nacían en su garganta cuando la chica le desabrochó el pantalón, cuando metió sus manos templadas entre su piel y los calzoncillos, acariciando su miembro de arriba a abajo, delicadamente. Se sentía caliente, palpitante, casi como si estuviera vivo entre sus manos y Hermione fue consciente, por primera vez, de cuanto deseaba tenerle dentro de ella.

Con violencia, Ron la cogió por los hombros repentinamente, dándole la vuelta para ponerse él encima de ella. Y con la misma violencia, le quitó los pantalones y dejo su sexo únicamente cubierto por la fina tela de su ropa interior. Ahora era su turno para explorar el territorio virgen de su cuerpo, su turno de descubrir cada secreto, cada rincón oculto, cada punto sensible. La besó, con la boca húmeda de saliva amor y deseo. La besó por toda la largura de su cuello, por la línea de sus clavículas, por el espacio entre sus pechos. La besó en cada uno de ellos, entreteniéndose en sus pezones rosados, succionándolos, endureciéndolos. Hermione arqueó la espalada, incapaz ya de dominar los gemidos que se amontonaban en su boca y que tenían nombre propio, abandonándose en aquellas caricias que se comían toda la razón y la vergüenza. Ron siguió bajando por la superficie tersa de su tripa, por sus piernas, trazando un sedero de mimos y besos tiernos y mojados por la parte interior de sus muslos. Primero el izquierdo, después el derecho; para luego encontrarse en la unión, besando su parte más íntima por encima de sus bragas. Hermione dio un respingo cuando sintió los labios de Ron posándose en aquel pequeño bulto hinchado y extremadamente sensible que se escondía entre su sexo. Un espasmo de placer la atravesó por dentro, llegando a cada poro de su piel, más fuerte, más intenso de lo que jamás había sentido nunca. Ron volvió a desandar lo andado hasta llegar de nuevo a la boca ansiosa de la chica, aunque sus manos se quedaron remoloneando en ese lugar prohibido de su entrepierna, colándose dentro de su ropa interior. Otro espasmo alcanzó a Hermione de nuevo, más agudo, más acelerado aun que el anterior.

A partir de ese momento solo quedó la irracionalidad pura, la emoción, el sentimiento salvaje y el placer infinito, solo el placer. Hermione se perdía entre las oleadas calientes que subían con las caricias de él por su interior, desde su sexo, descargando una corriente eléctrica hasta llegar a cada célula de su cuerpo, a cada rincón. Ron se perdía en la saliva de sus besos, en la humedad que se pegaba a sus dedos al tocarla, en la presión que hacía su miembro erecto contra las caderas de ella, contra sus muslos entreabiertos. Finalmente, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, terminó de arrancarse lo que le quedaba puesto de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, y deslizó, delicadamente pero con apremio, las bragas de la chica hasta quitárselas. Ahora era él quien temblaba. Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento, consciente e inconscientemente, y la realidad había superado a la ficción más de lo que su mente jamás habría podido imaginar. Por eso, un temor inexperto, inseguro comenzó a subirle por el estómago repentino. En su imaginación, aquel paso había sido sencillo, directo, firme; pero ahora le aterraba completamente poder estropear lo maravilloso de aquel momento. Sin embargo, volvió a mirar a Hermione, a su Hermione, a su amiga. A esa persona que tanto le conocía, que tanto le irritaba a veces, a esa persona que le volvía irremediablemente y absolutamente loco. Y la vio ahí, tumbada, desnuda, jadeando levemente por los nervios y la emoción contenida, sonriendo de placer y algo que se parecía demasiado a la felicidad para no serlo. Y entonces supo que lo que tenía que hacer era lanzarse, lazarse al vacío con ella; temblando, con miedo, porque solo ella podría entender ese temblor y ese miedo.

Se inclinó entonces sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella y sintiendo su erección asomándose en su entrada. Hermione abrió un poco más las piernas indicándole el camino y Ron se apretó contra ella un poco más, introduciéndose en ella, despacio, muy despacio. Una punzada de dolor golpeó a Hermione en su sexo inexplorado y cerró los ojos fuertemente sujetando un leve grito ahogado en la garganta. "Hermione... ¿te hago daño?" Le preguntó Ron, susurrando en su oído, al notar como la chica se tensaba debajo de él, al ver aquella pequeña gota salada asomando entre sus párpados apretados. Hermione negó con la cabeza, concentrada en negar también aquel dolor extraño dentro de su sexo. "Puedo parar... si quieres..." Volvió a musitar Ron entrecortadamente, rozando su cuello y su oreja con el aliento cálido. "De verdad. Hermione... no quiero hacerte daño..."

Pero Hermione siguió negando con la cabeza, escondida en el hombro del chico, la boca pegada a su clavícula. "Sigue..." Susurró delicadamente, dulcemente. Y no lo dijo porque eso fuera lo que él quería ni porque fuera lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar. Lo dijo porque el dolor se había ido mitigando poco a poco al oír su nombre en la boca del chico y ahora sentirle dentro de sí misma era placentero. Placentero, urgente, necesario. Ron obedeció y siguió empujándose en su interior, despacio, hasta que los movimientos se hicieron un poco menos sutiles y un poco más rítmicos, llegando más profundo. Y ahora, los dos se encontraban en esa maravillosa batalla de colisiones, de huídas y reencuentros, donde solo se podía oír el sonido de sus cuerpos chocándose y los gemidos que se les escapaban libres entre los labios. Hermione se agarraba a su espalda, acariciándola, arañándola, atrayéndole hacia ella. Ron se hundía entre sus rizos, oliendo su aroma, respirándola, embriagándose de su fragancia hasta casi marearse. A ratos, se miraban. Ella hundida en las aguas azules, trasparentes de sus ojos; él, derritiéndose en el color caramelo de los de ella. Ambos, leyendo tantas cosas en aquella mirada. Luego volvían a besarse, con ímpetu, con pasión, confirmando en ese beso todo lo que se habían dicho en silencio, en aquella mirada, en el aire que se respiraban el uno en el otro.

Las embestidas de Ron fueron cogiendo más y más velocidad y el chico tuvo que agarrarse a uno de los muslos de Hermione, casi clavándole las uñas con violencia, para contener unos segundos más la explosión que se formaba en su fuero interno. Hermione tampoco podía aguantarse más y sintió como una ola gigante, caliente de fuego y pasión la tragaba por completo, pero desde dentro de sí misma. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, incluso sus músculos internos, apretándose contra el miembro de Ron que entraba y salía de ella rápidamente. Ron sintió aquel abrazo dentro de la intimidad cálida y suave de la chica y se derramó en ella. Ambos enredándose en los gemidos que se oían, ahogándose en el clímax del otro. Un éxtasis que llevaba sus respectivos nombres grabados entre suspiros y exhalaciones.

Lentamente dejaron de moverse pero siguieron abrazados, él dentro de ella, ella sujetándolo entre sus piernas. Sus respiraciones jadeantes fueron calmándose, despacio, sosegándose de la misma forma que se sosegaban los agitados latidos de sus corazones, al mismo ritmo, acompasadamente. Ron la tomó por las mejillas y la besó con más dulzura y menos apremio, con más delicadeza, con todo el amor que tenía dentro, que en esos momentos era tan grande como el mismo universo, infinito. Por fin, salió de ella y Hermione cerró las piernas, inusitadamente cohibidos, mucho más de lo que habían estado hasta ahora, conscientes de repente de lo que acaba de ocurrir, de su propia desnudez. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a mirarse, con una sonrisa sincera, limpia, dibujándose en sus rostros, toda la vergüenza desapareció como si se la hubiese llevado el viento de un soplido. Y supieron, que entre ellos, no cabía nada de aquello. No cabía aquella vergüenza, ni el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, ni siquiera el miedo. Supieron que, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera traer el tiempo, a pesar de las muchas veces que se pelearían, que se gritarían, que quizás, llegarían a odiarse, a pesar de todo eso, entre ellos solo cabía ese amor, esa inmensa emoción tan pura, tan hermosa, tan verdadera. Ese amor que ahora mismo les inundaba, envolviéndoles, rodeándoles por completo, enredándoles en el aire que compartían.

Se abrazaron, desnudos todavía, sin decirse nada pero oyéndose pensar el uno al otro tantas cosas, casi en la misma posición en la que había empezado todo, y se fueron quedando medio dormidos, buceando tranquilos en aquel lugar vulnerable que siempre precede al sueño. "¿Ron?" Preguntó, de repente, Hermione en un murmullo leve, con la cara agazapada sobre el pecho del chico. Ron se limitó a ronronear con los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de caer rendido por completo entre el cansancio del esfuerzo y la plenitud de aquella felicidad apacible que ahora sentía. "Nunca te olvides de mí, por favor". Terminó de decir la chica sonando ahora mucho más despierta que dormida. No quería volver a pensar en sus padres, en cómo no la habían reconocido, en cómo no existía para ellos. No en ese momento, al menos. Pero no había podido evitar que aquello volviese gritando a su cabeza y había tenido la urgente necesidad infantil de asegurarse de que Ron, su única tierra firme, su único puerto seguro en aquel mar tormentoso que era la vida, nunca iba a abandonarla.

Ron abrió los ojos, también volviendo a estar plenamente despierto. Muy consciente de la trascendencia, de la profundidad de aquel ruego. "Jamás". Contestó, estrechándola aun más fuerte entre sus brazos. Sabiendo que aquella palabra era una verdad que le acompañaría sin remedio para el resto de su existencia.

 _Muchas gracias a todos por pasaros a leer_

 _Espero que os haya gustado y espero también vuestros reviews_

 _Un saludo muy grande_


End file.
